An Island Adventure
by Project MJOLNIR
Summary: Loki, the Avenger's worse enemy, but does anybody truly know him? Angered Captain America and the rest of the Avengers fight with all their might to finally put an end to Loki, but when he falls into the raging sea, Captain America almost feels sorry for the guy. What happens to Loki when he washes on an island that doesn't know about Loki or the Avengers and he's saved by a woman?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

*just a warning to all who has decided to read this, I have NEVER seen any of the Marvel movies. No Ironman Captain America or Avengers so I do not know their personalities and I really don't know anything about Loki. I thought it would be kind of fun to try to write this and not know much about the characters and then I'll go and watch all the movies so if you don't like this story, don't worry about leaving me a review about what is wrong with the story just stop reading because it really won't help Thanks have a good day/night*

The fight against Captain America had been a long and difficult one. It took Loki all the strength that he had just to get a one on one fight with Captain America. The other Avengers had been very persistent with staying together, but by the time it was just the two of them, Loki had used up quite a bit of his energy.

They fought on the thirteenth floor of a building that was still being built with a view that overlooked the ocean. It was a beautiful view that would give them a great view of the sunset if they actually stopped to look at it.

Loki laughed, trying to hide his fatigue.

"It's just you and me now. You don't have your little friends here to save you."

Captain America gritted his teeth as his enemy landed a punch to the left side of his face. He stumbled back, but did not fall.

"That's fine by me." Captain America said, sounding a little winded. "I have been wanting a fight just you and me."

"And now you shall be defeated by me."

The two men exchanged blows back and forth, their weapons now laid abandoned several floors under them. Their cloths were filthy and torn and barely clung to their body.

Loki's once pale skin was now filthy like his cloths, the cuts that littered his body were bloody. His long dark hair once neat was now matted and stuck up in many different directions. He no longer looked like the same man.

Punch after punch, they moved forward and back, getting closer and closer to the edge of the building. They could feel the cool breeze coming off the ocean and chilling the air. It would only get cooler the more the sun began to set.

Down below them several floors, they could hear the rapid footsteps of the Avengers making their way up the stairs. It wouldn't take them very long to get to their Captain to help him and then Loki would be in big trouble! He would have to end this fast because he wouldn't have the strength to fight them all together.

Being slightly distracted, Loki never saw the attack coming until it was too late. His enemy's foot had come up fast and connected with his chest, sending him flying backwards.

Loki winced as the rough ground tore up not only his cloths, but his skin as well. It felt like somebody was dragging rough sandpaper across his skin. There now was a long smear of blood across the floor and the injury bled quite a bit and stung.

He struggled to stand, his vision blurred. Things were not going well On top of all his injuries, the Avengers were now only a few floors below them.

"They have come too late to save you!" Loki boasted, as if his injuries were nothing.

Even with the odds against him, he was confident that he would win. Deep down though, Loki knew that he was in deep shit.

"You really like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" Captain America said quietly.

Loki's eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. Reaching back he put his entire weight into punching his enemy right in the gut. Captain America's air rushed from his lungs with just that one punch and he instantly felt winded. He stumbled backwards several steps and he gasped for air while trying to keep an eye on his enemy, but he was seeing stars.

Another blow knocked the hero to the ground and Loki laughed triumphantly as he now hovered over him. Captain America laid among broken glass, his clothes ripped and bleeding from fresh injuries.

Now the Avengers were now only one floor away and they could hear Loki's annoying laughter. They just hoped that they wouldn't be too late.

They reached the final landing and came to a halt at the sight. They didn't want to just run forward and get the Captain killed. They couldn't see any weapons, but that didn't mean that Loki wasn't hiding any.

That guy was very unpredictable. There was no telling what that guy could do, especially with his back facing them.

Loki turned slightly so he could turn to look at them, but not enough to see that he was actually unarmed.

"You have arrived just in time to watch your fearless leader die." Loki boasted. "I am a god! You cannot defeat me!"

Captain America laid there glaring up at his enemy. That guy really liked to hear himself talk. It really annoyed him. If only he had a weapon….

He moved his hand only slightly to better support himself but it was enough that the broken glass cut him, causing him to wince and that's when it hit him. He no longer was unarmed.

If he was planning to attack, he would have to be fast. He could move fast, but so could Loki. If he missed now, he would leave himself open just long enough that it could mean life or death.

Slowly his fingers wrapped around the long shard of glass, being careful not to tip off his enemy of his plans. He could feel warm liquid slid down his fingers.

With narrowed eyes, he moved quickly, his movements blurred as he was on his feet and lunging forward with a quick movement of his arm, he swung at Loki who just had noticed the movement at the last moment.

Captain America watched as Loki leaned away from the attack, but the end of the long shard still got him, cutting him right across the bridge of his nose. The sudden pain and splatter of blood caught him off guard and he lost his balance.

That's when Captain America saw his opening to attack. Using his momentum, he continued forward, this time stabbing at his enemy, he got him right in the left shoulder, then the ride side of his ribs.

Loki winced each time the shard of glass pierced his skin. As it sliced right though his skin, the glass slid right between his ribs and nicked his lungs. He felt the air leave his lungs in a rush and it left him gasping for air. He stumbled backwards, his mouth opening but no sound came out.

Captain America watched as Loki struggled to regain his balance. Then he realized that Loki was going to fall right off the edge of the building. His breath caught in his throat as he threw himself forward and reached out for the other man's hand. Their fingers touched for a fraction of a second, then the gap between them widened.

The rest of the Avengers came running forward, not that any of them could do anything for they were way too late.

"LOKI!" Captain America shouted as he looked over the edge.

They watched as Loki hit the icy water below and the waves swallowed him up.

"There wasn't anything you could have done." Iron Man said quietly.

Captain America stood there in shock, unable to say a word. A very worthy opponent suddenly gone, washed away by a giant wave. How could somebody so strong just disappear?

"Captain?" The Hulk said, breaking through his thoughts. "We should go.."

"…yeah…"

They slowly made their way back down the stairs still too stunned to say anything. From a distance, they could hear the high wine of sirens from emergency vehicles quickly making their way through the city streets in their direction.

As they stepped onto the first floor, the first group of police cars were just beginning to pull up to the building.

It was the end of a long fight for the Avengers, but they weren't feeling too good about it.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

An Island Adventure

Chpater 1

The icy water sloshed all around Loki's tired and bruised body, pulling him into the murky water, then just before he would lose consciousness, he would break the surface getting in only a ragged breath before another wave would crash on top of him and pulled him under once again. The water was freezing, chilling him to the bones which made it all the more difficult to move let alone move. After a while he was just stopped shivering, meaning the hypothermia was beginning to set in.

The waves easily tossed him around like a toy boat in a giant bath tub. And each time he went under, it felt like an eternity before he would break the surface. Several times when he got pulled under, Loki took in a mouth-full of water causing him to come up sputtering and gasping for air. His lungs burned for oxygen and his muscles were beginning to ache from the constant struggle against the waves.

Just under his feet he could feel something long and slimy, rubbing up against his feet then wrapping and unwrapping from his ankles. The waves continued to push him along pushing him past the slimy unknown. He cringed each time it touched him and he prayed that it wasn't some giant sea creature that would gobble him up in one gulp.

Dark clouds filled the sky and the rain came down in buckets, pelting Loki in the head for the short time that he remained above the surface. His whole body hurt with each movement and his chest and lungs burned with each breath.

With each passing moment it became more and more difficult to breath. There would be no way he could keep this up. It was beginning to look like the ocean would be his grave.

Another wave slammed him downward and he watched as air bubbles raised toward the surface. He struggled with what little strength he had left to get another lung full of air. As he kicked with all his might, he noticed the water around him had a slight red tent to it around him. Was he going to bleed out before he ran out of air?

Slowly his consciousness was beginning to slip away and the edges of his vision was dark. He felt like he was looking down a long tunnel. He began to think of the one thing he never got to do…

It was the worst storm the city had ever seen and the streets were beginning to flood from the heavy downpour which had lasted for several hours now. On the beach, huge waves slammed against the empty beach. Everybody had been told to stay inside their homes.

The lightning had knocked out the power for two hours now, making it pretty dangerous for anybody to drive on the road, not that anybody would want to go out in that storm.

Loki's body continued to float further and further into the ocean. It continued to be thrown around, but somehow he managed to stay alive if some force was keeping him alive for some unknown reason.

On an island many miles from the main land, the waves continued to crash onto the beach. It was a very small island with only several thousand people. Not too many people wanted to stay on an island that had a very crazy monsoon season. So the people born and raised on the island lived peaceful and quiet lives, not really knowing or caring about what was going on with the main land. So they did not know of the Avengers or their very dangerous enemy Loki who threatened mankind all over the world.

They lived simple lives, going about their daily lives going from home to work and back. They never thought about the dangers from other islands or the main land.

All but one girl….

After a severe storm that lasted all day, a red-haired green eyed girl wearing blue jeans and a red shirt with a large knee length black jacket sat on the concrete wall at the beach and watched the setting sun. She dreamt of all the adventures she could have and what she would find outside her little island world.

Born and raised on the island, Lilly found her life very boring. Nothing good ever happened here anymore. Every evening after work, she would find herself sitting on the beach and just day dreaming. The others thought she was very strange.

She had no idea that today would be the day that her life would be changing forever…

After sitting there for some time, the sun was just beginning to dip below the water, the sky above it was slowly growing darker, and that is when she finally decided to head home. It was starting to get too cold anyways…. Slowly she stood, stretching and feeling a little stiff from sitting there for so long. She paused for only a moment longer before she started to turn to walk away and that is when she saw something dark against the sand.

At first she couldn't make out what it was the way the setting sun shone in her eyes. Slowly she made her way, being very cautious as she approached him. She stopped several feet away, looking for any movements. The very slow rise and fall of his chest told her that he was at least still alive, but it was ragged. Was he having difficulty breathing?

She paused every few steps, getting closer and closer until she was just a few feet away. He still laid very still, and now she could tell that he was bleeding, the sand under him was red with his blood. The man coughed, causing Lilly to jump back several feet. She stood there, poised to run away at any signs of movements, but he remained still.

Again she made her way toward him, this time much slower and this time, she remained a little bit further. She could tell that his breathing was labored and his breath caught when he breathed in. He didn't sound too good… maybe she should call for some help….

The beautiful dark haired stranger groaned and her whole body tensed. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for an attack that would never come. Stupidly, she froze, rooted to the ground and unable to run away like she thought she could do….

She peeked through one eye, then opened the other. The man hadn't even moved…

She inched closer, keeping her body some distance away she reached out to rest her fingers on his wrist and feel for a pulse. She could feel it, but it was very weak.

Again the man groaned, and to her surprise, he opened his eyes and she found herself staring into his beautiful dark eyes.

She found herself unable to look away and she stared into untrusting eyes. He was so beautiful…He had such pale skin and dark hair. If it wasn't for the long cut across the bridge of his nose, he seemed to be flawless.

"Where am I?" His voice was deep, not at all what she had expected.

"Sharleton. It's a small island several miles from the mainland."

Loki tried to sit up, but a wave of nausea washed over him. His breath came in gasps as he fell back. Even that little movement caused a wave of pain to wash over him.

Lilly reached out to steady him. "Woah, you're not doing too well, just hold on don't move and I'll go call an ambulance!"

"NO!" Loki reached out to grab her arm firmly. "No calls!"

"Look, you are in no condition to just walk away. Look, if you want, I'll ride with you. You won't have to be alone, okay?"

"I can't do that…."

Lilly sighed, "Fine, but you just can't stay here in that condition." She paused. "Look, I'll get my car and you can crash at my place until you're better."

"I-"

"No arguments. I am not leaving you out here to die." She had no idea who he was or what he could do to her, but she felt bad if she just left him here on a cold night on the beach.

"I-"

"You are bleeding out on the beach…"

"Can you-"

"People here are not big fans of strangers and probably not a fan of any who just watched up on the beach and seriously injured."

"Fine! Just hurry up already."

"Wow a little pushy now are we?" She stood. "Just don't move okay? I am going to move my car closer."

Loki watched as Lilly jumped up and ran across the beach, kicking up the sand behind her. She ran across the parking lot to a blue convertible with the top down. Jumping into the driver's seat the engine roared to life and she quickly drove across the empty lot to a spot to where Loki laid in the sand.

Returning to his side, she kneeled beside him and said, "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yes."

Very slowly Loki rested his hands into the cold sand and pushed himself up, his arms shook from the strain. He didn't get very far before collapsing back into the sand.

"Hey!" Lilly reached out to steady him. "Are you alright?"

He didn't reply.

"Well, you can at least tell me your name."

Loki looked up at her, very serious.

"My name is Loki."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Loki. My name is Lilly."

Being careful not to touch any of his injuries, she wrapped her arm around him and helped him to his feet. His breathing was ragged and his movement a little jerky as they slowly made their way through the sand. He stumbled several times, almost falling and dragging Lilly down with him. It took them longer than they thought just to get to the car and by then they were both breathing heavily.

"Sorry." Loki said quietly.

Lilly looked at him and then gave him a big smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Let's just get you some place warm and get you cleaned up, kay?"

Loki nodded silently.

It took some effort, but after several minutes, Loki sat sweaty and paler than when she had first found him. He really didn't look too good.

Lilly climbed into the driver's seat, turned the key and the engine roared to life once more.

"Alright." She said over the engine. "Let's get outta here."

It wasn't a long drive from the beach to her apartment, but it was still very beautiful. Already the sun had set completely so as she drove the windy road toward home, they could see the city lights off in the distance. It really was a beautiful drive home both day and night.

Loki slipped in and out of consciousness and winced with each bump they hit, but after a while, his body would no longer stand the pain and he lost consciousness completely. His whole body went limp and his head hung down to rest on his chest. Still Lilly could tell that he was in pain by the way his face would scrunch up.

She pulled into her parking spot, turned off her car and up the top of her car. Then carefully she went to the passenger's side and opened the door. If she didn't know he was injured, just looking at him right now she would have thought that he was just asleep. She really hate waking him right now, but she knew that it wouldn't be good for him to be sleeping in the car.

"Loki." She spoke quietly, not wanting to startle him. "Loki." She said his name a little louder.

Startled awake by a voice that he did not recognize, Loki jumped and yelped in pain.

Lilly had no idea he could make such a sound.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I was trying not to startle you, but you we're here and it's probably not a good idea that you sleep the whole night in the car."

Loki blinked a few times and looked around, but all he could see was the apartment complex and a parking lot packed with vehicles.

"It's not much further. Once we're inside, you can go back to sleep."

"Thank you."

Lilly gathered her things in her purse, slung it over her shoulder and carefully helped Loki out. It would take her all of her strength to pull Loki out of the car and to his feet, then practically carrying him across the parking lot and into her apartment.

By the time they got into the apartment, they were both exhausted. Carefully she helped Loki to sit down on an old brown couch.

"Stay here." Lilly said. "I'll be right back."

Loki watched her disappear through the doorway and walk down a short hall. Then there was the sound of clinking dishes following by the running of water. After several seconds, the water shut off and Lilly returned with a glass of water and a few pills.

Everything seemed hazy for Loki and his whole body ached and felt ice cold.

"You have a fever." Lilly said softly. "Do you think you can take any medicine?"

He shook his head and suddenly he felt really dizzy.

"Not at the moment."

"I'm going to put a cool damp wash cloth on your forehead. Maybe in a little bit you'll be able to take some medicine. It will help with the fever."

Loki found himself unable to reply. He looked up at Lilly through blurry vision, wanting to tell her 'thank you' but no sound would come out.

Once Loki was stripped of all his cloths but his boxers, bandaged and placed in a nice warm bed, unconsciousness finally over took him, leaving him blissfully unaware of what was going on with his body…

TBC…


End file.
